The invention relates to methods and apparatus for the provision of positive pressure ventilatory assistance for patients with cardiac failure or Cheyne-Stokes breathing from any cause, including central sleep apnea, cardiac failure or stroke.
In this specification, respiratory airflow is intended to refer to the instantaneous flow of gas into or out of the lungs. The term xe2x80x9caveragexe2x80x9d is intended to mean any measure of central tendency or the result of any low pass filtering operation. Ventilatory support is intended to mean any procedure which has a similar effect as the respiratory muscles, particularly the supply of breathable gas under varying positive pressure to the airway via a nosemask, face mask, endotracheal tube, tracheotomy tube, or the like, but also including other procedures such as negative pressure ventilation, cuirasse, iron lung, external chest compression, or rocking bed ventilation. According to common usage, ventilation can mean either a procedure, as in the expression xe2x80x9cpositive pressure ventilationxe2x80x9d, or a measure of average respiratory airflow over a period of time. Instantaneous ventilation is intended to mean the volume inspired over a short period of time less than several seconds. Equally it can be calculated as the volume expired over such a period, or it can be the average of the two. For example, measures of instantaneous ventilation would include half the average of the absolute value of the respiratory airflow, calculated over a time interval short compared with several seconds, or half the absolute value of the respiratory airflow, low pass filtered with a time constant short compared with several seconds. For technical reasons to be explained below, in the best embodiment, instantaneous ventilation is taken as half the absolute value of the instantaneous respiratory airflow, ie averaged over an arbitrarily short period of time. However, it is not intended that the invention is limited to calculating instantaneous ventilation in this way.
The term xe2x80x9cvarying A inversely with Bxe2x80x9d is intended in the broad sense of increasing A if B is decreasing, and decreasing A if B is increasing.
The term xe2x80x9cservo-controllerxe2x80x9d here refers to a feedback controller accepting an input, or controlled, variable (for example actual measured ventilation) and a reference quantity (for example a desired or target ventilation), and producing an output (for example the settings of a ventilator) which is used to subsequently bring the value of the input (controlled) variable towards the value of the reference variable.
The term xe2x80x9copposexe2x80x9d can include reduce, limit dampen, or prevent.
The terms xe2x80x9crecent average ventilationxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clongterm average ventilationxe2x80x9d are to be understood to be equivalents.
Patients with cardiac failure have reduced cardiac ejection fraction, are typically very breathless, and often wake at night with extreme breathlessness called paroxysmal nocturnal dyspnea, due to accumulation of fluid in the lungs.
Patients with cardiac failure also often have Cheyne-Stokes breathing, particularly during sleep. Cheyne-Stokes breathing is an abnormal limit cycle instability of the patient""s respiratory controller in which there are rhythmic alternating periods of waxing and waning ventilation, causing repetitive deoxygenation and reoxygenation of the arterial blood. The cause of the waxing and waning of ventilation is not entirely clear, but there is an increase in chemoreceptor gain [Wilcox I et al. Ventilatory control in patients with sleep apnoea and left ventricular dysfunction; comparison of obstructive and central sleep apnoea. 1998; 11:7-13], possibly related to stimuli arising in the heart or lungs, a change in the chemoreceptor set point leading to overventilation and alkalosis in the awake state with apneas during sleep, and an increase in circulation time leading to delays between ventilation and chemoreception [Naughton M et al. Role of hyperventilation in the pathogenesis of central sleep apneas in patients with congestive heart failure. Am Rev Respir Dis 1993; 148:330-338]. Cheyne-Stokes breathing is associated with high mortality [Andreas et al. Cheyne-Stokes respiration and prognosis in congestive heart failure. Am J Cardiol 1996; 78:1260-1264]. It is possible that it is harmful because of the repetitive hypoxia, which will lead to hypoxic pulmonary vasoconstriction and high right heart afterload, and to increased sympathetic activity, systemic vasoconstriction and high left heart afterload. It may also be harmful because of repetitive alkalosis during the waxing period of the cycle. Finally, in some patients it is associated with repetitive arousal from sleep, which causes severe sleep disruption, increased sympathetic activity, and increased afterload.
Continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) has been used for decades for the emergency treatment of pulmonary oedema, and is more recently being used longterm during sleep for the treatment of cardiac failure. Nasal CPAP leads to an improvement in cardiac output and ejection fraction, and an improvement in quality of life [Naughton MT et al, Treatment of congestive heart failure and Cheyne-Stokes respiration during sleep by continuous positive airway pressure. Am J Respir Crit Care Med 1995; 151:92-97], and a reduction in sympathetic nervous system activity [Naughton MT et al, Effects of nasal CPAP on sympathetic activity in patients with heart failure and central sleep apnea. Am J Respir Crit Care Med 1995; 152:473-479]. The precise mechanism of action is unclear. Making the alveolar pressure and right atrial pressure positive with respect to the inferior vena caval pressure, and making the left ventricular pressure more positive with respect to abdominal aortic pressure, will tend to dry the lungs, improve gas exchange, relieve paroxysmal nocturnal dyspnea, reduce reflex pulmonary vasoconstriction, reduce sympathetic activity and reduce cardiac afterload via multiple complex mechanisms. Standard nasal CPAP masks may also help stabilize Cheyne-Stokes breathing, because the effective ventilation cannot exceed the fresh gas flow, which is in turn set by the exhaust flow. Finally, many patients with cardiac failure also have coexisting obstructive sleep apnea, which worsens cardiac failure but is treated by nasal CPAP.
Unfortunately, despite excellent effectiveness, nasal CPAP is often poorly tolerated by patients with cardiac failure, particularly early on in treatment, and it has not become widely used. The reasons for the poor tolerance are unknown. In addition, nasal CPAP reduces, but unfortunately does not immediately suppress the Cheyne-Stokes breathing [Naughton MT et al. Effect of continuous positive airway pressure on central sleep apnea and nocturnal PCO2 in heart failure. Am J Respir Crit Care Med 1994; 150:1598-1604].
Various other approaches using known methods of ventilatory assistance suggest themselves in order to provide the same benefit as CPAP while also reducing either respiratory work or Cheyne-Stokes breathing or both. Unfortunately no known device is completely satisfactory, either because of discomfort, overventilation, or both. For example, FIG. 1 shows persistent Cheyne-Stokes breathing in a patient with cardiac failure being treated with bilevel ventilatory support with timed backup. The subject is in stage 3 non-REM sleep. The polygraph tracings are arterial haemoglobin oxygen saturation (top tracing), chest wall movement (middle tracing), and mask pressure (bottom tracing). The Cheyne-Stokes breathing persists. Note, in the middle trace, the cyclical waxing and waning of the amplitude of chest wall movement indicating periods of overbreathing and underbreathing, and resultant regular decreases in arterial haemoglobin oxygen saturation despite the ventilatory support.
Many classes of ventilator, far from increasing comfort, actually decrease comfort. Volume cycled ventilators (regardless of the trigger variable) and time triggered ventilators (regardless of the cycling variable) often show very poor synchronization between machine and patient, which is distressing to the patient. Volume cycled ventilators and high impedance pressure cycled ventilators do not permit the patient to increase or decrease ventilation voluntarily, which is also distressing to the patient. Subjects with Cheyne-Stokes breathing may be particularly distressed by inadequate volume settings, due to their high chemoreceptor gain.
Another serious problem is overventilation. Most ventilatory assistance devices are designed to replace or augment respiratory effort in subjects with respiratory failure or insufficiency, and by design, cause a nett increase in mean ventilation above the subject""s spontaneous mean ventilation. Unfortunately, in subjects who are not initially acidotic, such as the subjects of the present discussion, ventilatory assistance causes or exacerbates hypocapnia and alkalosis, leading in turn to reflex upper airway and particularly vocal cord closure during sleep [Jounieux et al. Effects of nasal positive pressure hyperventilation on the glottis in normal sleeping subjects. J Appl Physiol 1995; 79:186-193]. Far from treating the disordered breathing, excessive ventilatory support will actually produce closed airway central apneas. Some ventilatory assistance devices, in an attempt to provide increased comfort, support ventilation specifically during periods of increased patient effort (for example proportional assist ventilation and all classes of ventilators with spontaneous triggering without timed backup). This will yet further enhance any tendency to cyclically disordered breathing during sleep. Similarly, in the case of volume cycled ventilators, awake comfort can usually only be achieved by overventilation, with alkalosis and consequent airway closure in sleep. Overventilation and alkalosis can sometimes be extremely dangerous. Indeed, in patients with cardiac failure and acute pulmonary edema, bilevel ventilation with fixed high pressure swings appears to be associated with an increased risk of myocardial infarction [Mehta et al. Randomized prospective trial of bilevel versus continuous positive airway pressure in acute pulmonary oedema. Crit Care Med 1997; 25:620-628].
Another approach to the overventilation problem is to provide ventilatory assistance only during periods of reduced subject efforts, for example by triggering the ventilator only if the subject has not produced an inspiration for at least a specified period of time. This is unsatisfactory for three reasons. Firstly, during spontaneous breathing, this solution will not provide any increase in comfort over normal CPAP, and this was one of the problems to be solved. Secondly, the sudden abrupt increase in support at the onset of an apnea will in general tend to awaken the patient from sleep, leading to both sleep fragmentation and transient overventilation leading to further sleep disordered breathing. Thirdly, as with all previous methods, it is difficult to set the level of support during periods of central apnea high enough to prevent Cheyne-Stokes breathing or central sleep apneas, but not so high as to produce airway closure.
A more satisfactory approach is described in commonly owned International Publication No. WO 98/12965, in which a target ventilation is selected, and the degree of support is automatically adjusted to servo-control the measured ventilation to at least equal the target ventilation. A minimum level of support, chosen not to produce overventilation, is provided for comfort during awake breathing. If the target ventilation is chosen to be slightly less than the eupneic ventilation, then Cheyne-Stokes breathing and central sleep apnea may be prevented without the risk of overventilation. Because the degree of support increases smoothly as the subject""s own efforts decrease, there is no explosively sudden increase in support which might wake the patient. However, there are two limitations to having a fixed target ventilation. Firstly, the target ventilation needs to be chosen, and this can be difficult: too high a value will lead to overventilation, while too low a value will permit some residual Cheyne-Stokes breathing. Secondly, due to changes in metabolic rate with restlessness, sleep state, body temperature, meals, etc, the ideal target ventilation is not constant.
In summary, longterm nasal CPAP therapy is of known benefit in the treatment of cardiac failure, but is poorly tolerated, and does not usually or completely alleviate Cheyne-Stokes breathing or central sleep apnea, at least initially. Attempting to increase tolerance and/or treat the disordered breathing using ventilatory support is difficult, or only partially successful, depending on the device used, because of the need to avoid overventilation. Very similar comments apply to the treatment of Cheyne-Stokes breathing and/or central sleep apnea due to many other causes in such as stroke or acromegaly.
The present invention is directed to providing a subject with cardiac failure positive airway pressure therapy, to achieve an improvement in the symptoms and signs of cardiac failure similar to that afforded by CPAP, by modulating the mask pressure in such a way as to provide increased comfort without overventilation, hypocapnia, alkalosis, or upper airway closure. The present invention is further directed to the stabilization or prevention of Cheyne-Stokes breathing or central sleep apnea from many causes.
The invention discloses a method for treatment of cardiac failure, Cheyne-Stokes breathing, or central sleep apnea, comprising the steps of;
providing a subject with ventilatory support;
deriving a measure of instantaneous ventilation; and
adjusting the degree of ventilatory support to oppose short term changes in said measure of instantaneous ventilation, but permitting longterm changes in said measure of instantaneous ventilation.
The invention further discloses apparatus for the treatment of cardiac failure, Cheyne-Stokes breathing or central sleep apnea, comprising:
a device for providing ventilatory support of controllable magnitude;
means for deriving a signal indicative of instantaneous ventilation of a subject; and
a servo-controller operable to control the degree of ventilatory support provided by said ventilatory support device to oppose short-term changes in said measure of instantaneous ventilation, but permit longterm changes in said measure of instantaneous ventilation.
The invention discloses a method for treatment of cardiac failure, Cheyne-Stokes breathing or central sleep apnea, comprising the steps of:
providing a subject with ventilatory support;
deriving a measure of the subject""s instantaneous ventilation; and
adjusting the degree of ventilatory support to reduce changes in said measure of instantaneous ventilation over a timescale similar to that of the waxing-waning cycle of untreated Cheyne-Stokes breathing or central sleep apnea, while allowing changes in said measure of instantaneous ventilation over a timescale much longer than said waxing-waning cycle.
The invention further discloses a method for treatment of cardiac failure, Cheyne-Stokes breathing or central sleep apnea, comprising the steps of:
providing a subject with ventilatory support;
deriving a measure of the subject""s instantaneous ventilation;
deriving a measure of the subject""s longterm average ventilation;
setting the controlled variable of a servo-controller to a function of said measure of the subject""s instantaneous ventilation;
setting the reference variable of said servo-controller to a measure of the subject""s longterm average ventilation; and
adjusting the magnitude of said ventilatory support in accordance with the output of said servo-controller.
The invention yet further discloses a method for treatment of cardiac failure, Cheyne-Stokes breathing or central sleep apnea, comprising the steps of:
providing a subject with ventilatory support;
deriving a measure of the subject""s instantaneous ventilation;
high pass filtering said measure of the subject""s instantaneous ventilation; and
adjusting the degree of said ventilatory support inversely with said high pass filtered measure of the subject""s instantaneous ventilation.
The invention also discloses a method for the treatment of cardiac failure, Cheyne-Stokes breathing or central sleep apnea, comprising the steps of:
providing a subject with positive pressure ventilatory support, with controllable amplitude and rate;
deriving a measure of the subject""s instantaneous ventilation;
adjusting said amplitude of positive pressure by:
(a) low pass filtering said measure of instantaneous ventilation to derive a measure of recent average ventilation;
(b) setting a target ventilation equal to a fraction of said measure of recent average ventilation; and
(c) servo-controlling said measure of instantaneous ventilation to at least equal the target ventilation, by adjusting the degree of ventilatory support; and
continuously adjusting said rate by:
(a) to the extent that the instantaneous ventilation equals or exceeds said target ventilation, modulating said positive pressure in phase with respiratory airflow; and
(b) to the extent that the instantaneous ventilation is less than said target ventilation, modulating said positive pressure at a pre-set rate.
The invention further discloses apparatus for treatment of cardiac failure, Cheyne-Stokes breathing or central sleep apnea, comprising:
a controllable source of breathable gas at positive pressure;
means for delivering said breathable gas at positive pressure to a subject""s airway;
means for deriving a measure of the subject""s instantaneous ventilation; and
a servo-controller for adjusting the degree of ventilatory support to reduce changes in said measure of instantaneous ventilation over a timescale similar to that of the waxing-waning cycle of untreated Cheyne-Stokes breathing or central sleep apnea, while allowing changes in said measure of instantaneous ventilation over a timescale much longer than said waxing-waning cycle.
The invention yet further discloses apparatus for treatment of cardiac failure, Cheyne-Stokes breathing or central sleep apnea, comprising:
a controllable source of breathable gas at positive pressure;
means for delivering said breathable gas at positive pressure to a subject""s airway;
means for deriving a measure of the subject""s instantaneous ventilation;
means for deriving a measure of the subject""s longterm average ventilation;
means for deriving a target ventilation as a function of said measure of the subject""s longterm average ventilation;
a servo-controller, whose input variable is a function of said measure of the subject""s instantaneous ventilation, and whose reference variable is said target ventilation;
means for adjusting the magnitude of said ventilatory support according to the output of the servo-controller.
The invention also discloses apparatus for the treatment of cardiac failure, Cheyne-Stokes breathing or central sleep apnea, comprising:
ventilator means for providing ventilatory support with controllable amplitude and rate;
sensor and processing means for deriving a signal indicative of instantaneous ventilation of a subject; and
servo-control means operable to adjust the amplitude of the pressure support by low pass filtering said instantaneous ventilation signal to derive a measure of recent average ventilation, setting a target ventilation equal to a fraction of said measure of recent average ventilation, and servo-controlling said measure of instantaneous ventilation to at least equal the target ventilation, and further operable to continuously adjust said rate by modulating said positive pressure in phase with respiratory airflow to the extent that the instantaneous ventilation equals or exceeds said target ventilation, and modulating said positive pressure at a pre-set rate to the extent that the instantaneous ventilation is less than said target ventilation.
Embodiments of the invention provide a degree of ventilatory support which many subjects will perceive as very comfortable. Cheyne-Stokes breathing is reduced or eliminated. Unlike the case of prior art taught in International Publication No. WO 98/12965, the physician is not required to estimate or empirically determine a target ventilation, as this is done automatically. The risk of overventilating the subject and causing alkalosis or airway closure is also reduced.